My dear friend
by KillerJill04
Summary: "You killed my family Peter!" I scream as I sob. "Why! Why my family!" Peter gently Try to calm me down. "It ok! I only did that so you can stay with me here in Neverland.. We could be family." "You were my friend! And you killed them- I hate you Peter Pan! And I'm going to kill you what you did!i hate you!"
1. Chapter 1

My name is Richard Snow, and I want to kill Peter Pan. Why? Here my other side of my story Of how I met Peter Pan.

_October 11 1999_

_ I was only six... Today was my birthday but my parent was too busy to remember.. It didn't matter to me but the most exciting thing is.. Every night my mom always told me a story about Peter Pan the boy who never age... He was my favorite character.. I draw many pictures of Peter... I sometime dress like him for Halloween.. I always believed in him... But then on my birthday every one ignore me... Like I was never born.. That push my luck... At night my mom stop telling me stories about Peter... That even push harder... I got but lonely.. So I gently open the window and I quietly whispered, "Peter pan.." Wondering if he real.._

_"They forgotten your birthday.. How sad."_

_i turn my head and see a boy no more then sixteen. His clotH was shaggy.. His voice was British.. _

_"W-who are you?"_

_he chuckled._

_"You called my name didn't you?" _

_I starts to jump of joy._

_"you're Peter Pan!"_

_He smiled then paused as he say my drawing of him all over the walls. He saw one drawing of me and him holding hand._

_"Is.. Is this you and me?"_

_I nodded._

_"yeah you like it?"_

_He chuckled then smirk._

_"sure it could add some little less green..." He mumbled._

_"don't you have any friends then drawing and calling me?" He continued._

_I took a deep breath.. "I don't any friends... They think I'm stupid and weird every time I talk about you... You're the only friend I have..."_

_his eyes soften By the moment I said that._

_"Then come with me... To never land.."_

_My eyes widen like sockets holes. _

_"Forget the others.. Forget the world... Come with me.. And you will never ever feel lonely ever again.."_

_"Never is very long time.." I mumbled but then __smiled. he smiled back and grab my hand and flew off to the right star. _

_We landed in Never Land... It we different then I expected.. It was dark and n sun will rise. _

_"Welcome to never land."_

_I started to jumped like I was hyper._

_"This is amazing! I'm in Never land! With Peter Pan- Oh my gosh I just flew here with Peter pan!"_

_Peter started to chuckle. __"This is your new home Now.. No adults no one to hurt you." __Then there boys all dirty in saggy cloths all looking at me and Peter._

_"Boys! I would you to meet our new friend, Richard"_

_I didn't told him my name but its probably just I'm special right? "Felix!" A boy was same age as Peter has scar on his face and dirty blond hair. Peter toss him a apple._

_"Richard would you like to be my new lost boy?" _

_I nodded. Then he gave me a. Bow and arrows. I was confused._

_"how is this make me a lost boy?" He smirk and gave me smile._

_"You said I'm your friend, don't you want to play with me?"_

_I look at him in the eye. Then I took the arrow. _

_"Is this to teach me how to shook?" He put his hand gently on my shoulder. _

_"Focus.. And think something the happiest day of your life.." He whispered through ear. as I look back at my happiest memory... My fist birthday with my family... As I open my eyes I let go the arrow as it deepen the apple. The look of Peter face was unexpected. _

_"Peter! I did it! I aim the apple!" I hugged with warm on Peter. I hear him panic like he never Hug. He gently hug me back._

_"yeah I guess I did.."_

* * *

_Like it hate it? Review! :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_october 10 1999_

_It 11:23 am_

_and I'm in a room... Wait not a room but a tent.. It was bit blurry when I open my eyes but I could hear noises.. I was sure others were awake... But they weren't. They were all still in there tent like nothing had been going on, but I could... i hear little just little boys crying for there family. They were all a round me. I started to breath harder. Not knowing what happening. So maybe I should follow it... and I did. I follow the crying tears deeper and deeper and it get louder. I stop dead ad I realized... I was lost.. _

_ I was so stupid following the noise not knowing how to get back... I started to panic as started to sob but I knew I could find a way back to my tent so and walk back deeper.. But no.. This whole time I been walking in circles... I start to sob harder.. Louder if I could. I started to sob "pan" "pan" I was scared of being alone in the dark wood with no sun. _

_ "Hello there" I turn my head and see a woman around in her twenties with blon. Hair and with cloths that are shaggy Cloth. I start to sob less thenI knew she might help me._

_"H-hi..." I wipe my tears away.._

_"Why are you crying?" Her voice was Sweet and gentle and as I was just little boy._

_"I'm scared." I started to sob louder once again. Then I felt warmth wrap around me. The woman started to whisper. "Shhh.. Its ok... No need to be scared... It all right.. You got me to help you.." My sob stop and I started to go deep in her warmth. she was kind and gentle as her voice made me feel like I was safe.._

_"now tell sweetie what your name." I liked when she called me "sweetie" like she was a motherly to me.. I felt happy.__"Richard..." She smiled. _

_"Tinker bell" I started to smile bigger then I know._

_"you're tinker bell! my mom read about you! You were Peter Pan best pal.." She stop dead when I said "Peter Pan". She gave me nervous smile and sweetly ran her hand through my hair. _

_"peter pan is a dangerous boy.." I frown._

_"he not dangerous... He was only friend every since kids make fun of me..." By the look on her eyes as mine she knew she didn't want me to cry again so she gently smile. "Never mind that but why are you here sweetie?" I jumped with joy._

_"Peter brought me here.. He said he could be my new family.." She smiled._

_"What about your family? Don't you miss them?" I paused.. I look down on the dirty ground._

_"I-I didn't thought about that..." As I knew I started to sob once again Tinker Bell start Widen. She hugged me with care and love that breeze through my body. I stop.i hugged her back.. As I heard yelling with desperate through the calling I knew it was Peter who was looking for. I smiled. "Tinker bell! He here!come on-" as I stop Tinker bell left. I was upset.. I need her caring warmth as I knew. I started to sob louder if I could._

_Peter pan point of view_

_ I was afraid of what would happen to Richard.. He was only a child.. I was getting desperate to find him. He was only six for bloody sake! As I heard sobbing from a little boy I knew it was Richard. _

_"Richard!" I called his name many time as I got closer to his deep sob I saw him stood there.. crying louder as he turn to me. I grab his arm and hugged him tightly. I didn't know how to deal with children crying but I was worried. _

_"Are you ok?" I checked his face as if he got hurt."Richard don't ever do that again! I- just stay close to me..." He nodded as he stop crying and grabbed my hand as we gently got back to our tent. I knew that I will never let him out of my arm because I want never to let any one hurt him.._

* * *

**Like it hate it? Review! Follow! Favorite! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

October 11 1999

_I woke up as I see people waking, but Tinker bell still drift in my mind of how I miss her warmth and comfort.. And a while since Peter Pan had found me he decided I share a tent with him.. But it didn't help as much. Those crying tears of little boys wanted there family wanted me feeling scared and frightening as blood boiled through my spine. _

_"Little boy." I hear a boredom voice coming from Felix- is his name I guess.. I sat up as I rubbed my eyes._

_"I have a name." I said sharply as I could but something about Felix frightening me. His scar on his high cheeks make me wonder how did he get that scar? _

_"do I look like I care boy." His eyes was darken on me, but I wasn't afraid. He maybe older then me but I could braver then he think, even through I'm only six that going to be seven someday._

_"No! Not until you get my name right." I stomped. Felix looked at me, then grab my collar roughly as I feel the tightness through my throat.. _

_"Listen little boy.. I don't why or what Peter care for you but someday you won't last a day here." I took a breath and look at him in the eye. His eyes were bitter and hard. _

_"What about you? We both know Peter's not going to let that happen because he's my friend, unlike you." I spit back of those words right at him. He glare down at me and let go of my collar.. _

_"You think you're so smart." He muttered with harden through my spine._

_"I am smart, smarter then you think." I said with a cheerful voice. I brush my way out to find Peter as I gotten hungry. I couldn't find him as my hunger growling though my body. I saw a boy, his hair was black curls, brown eye- no his right eyes was blinded and he was quiet short as I think but still taller then I am. I walked up to him as he smile pop as he see me._

_"Well hello." He might look kind of frightening but at least he was nicer then Felix.._

_"I'm Richard." Waiting for him to answer. He smiled wider then I know._

_"Sam nice to meet you Richard." _

_"Do you know where Peter is?" He look around then shook his head. His voice was funny like he was squeaking. Then my stomach start growled like a lion Just got angry from hunt. My face went red as an apple, as to Sam he laughed and some how so did I. _

_"you must be really hungry." I nodded harder for food. He chuckled as he took out a small bag and inside there were raspberry that was pure red. He hand it to me as I stuff them in my mouth. He made a goofy smile on his face that brighten me, and as I turn I see Peter looking at me with smile on his face._

_peter point of view._

_"do we have to keep this boy?" I could hear the irritate voice from Felix as he gauntly walk to me. I glared deep at Felix as he knew he wish he had taken it back._

_"his name is Richard and yes we do have to keep him here." I muttered. I feel Rufio looking at me with suspicious as he knew much more._

_"You have a heart for him don't you? You're growing week, wow I can't believe the great Peter Pan has A soft spot for a little boy." Rufio chuckled through his pity voice. I look at him, by second I could just hit him hard enough as I could but I didn't.. if Richard see who I truely am he would think me as monster so I confront Rufio._

_"I don't have a heart for him- his family forgotten him- and I was his only friend he had." _

_"So you're saying we can turn him on- Peter you know he won't last a day here." Rufio smirks with a game through his own tricks._

_"Not under my protection." I growled Darkly but it didn't effect anything to Rufio._

_"Protection.. Right.. But when he find out Peter we are all just a lie to him.. Take him home" Rufio speak with concern through his own voice. I look down as I turn I see Richard talking to Sam I jogging himself. I smiled with happiness. as he notice me looking at him, he turn and smiled. He was only a little boy.. and he will be in my protection._

* * *

**like it hate it? Review, follow and favorite :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Is it me or it was only three days and I already lost track on my months.. Or was it three days? Wasn't it today the tenth? It'a hard to remember to keep track.. The suddenly I Felt a hard tap on my shoulder. I turn as I see the one only scar blond head. Felix, I glared._

_"Little boy we're going hunting, so get up and don't waste time." I ignore him._

_"Not until you call me Richard." I felt a rough grip on my shoulder and pull me up to look at me. _

_"Let's go." His voice was like iced through my own fire. I tried to let go of his grip and started kick him._

_"no! You're just big meanie! I won't listen to you!" I felt the grip let go as I felt breathing on my face. I look up as I see a boy no more then seventeen, his skin was dark, as his hair was dirty mess, his scars was every where I could think off._

_"Well aren't you brave." The boy chuckled. "Do you what happen if you get alone here- since you so brave." I shook my head. The boy smirk wider. "You're Going to miss them.. you'll wish for your mommy and daddy all over again." I look at him and gave him a glare._

_"I won't miss them. This is my new family now." I confront him._

_"Oh really? Wouldn't you miss there love kisses I mean what about now? You family is probably looking for you- and here you are. You know what you're now? A traitor of your own family." Those word was like knifes with scars going through my blank mind._

_"t-thats not true- I'm not traitor on my ow family!" I try fight back my tears._

_"then Why a__re you here? Why didn't you tell you mother and father the truth why you were upset? You know what will happen if you're in this island? You'll die by flesh by flesh. And here? Magic come with an price -" I felt a a strong protection wrap on my shoulders._

_"Hello Rufio mind telling me what going on here." Peter sound bitter but forced a smile across his face. Rufio gave him a smirk a very devilish Smirk._

_"oh nothing just having a fun little pet talk. Right Richard?" I felt the shivered through my spine as he gave me a look. I nodded quickly, as Rufio left Peter turn to look at me. _

_"Richard could you be honest? Do you trust me?" I nodded slowly looking in his eyes. His eyes was soft and desperate. "What did Rufio told you?" I started to cry._

_"H-he said I was a traitor a-and that I'm going to die" I started to sob as water falls down on my cheeks. Peter gave me a strong hug And started to comfort me__ softly._

_"shhh... Richard what ever he Said is not true... You're not a traitor! You're not going to die. you're special boy Richard... It's going to be okay.. he's just a big bully." I nodded as I wipe my tears away. Peter gave me warm smile and told me to go find Sam and walk with him instead. I did as he told.. My parent still went on my mind... The feeling for my family is that I miss them..._

_Peter pan point of view._

_I went to look for Rufio as anger boils through my vain. _

_"Rufio!" He turn and looked at me and smiled. "Yes pan?" I grab his collar, but let go remembering Richards is here. "Leave Richard alone! He only a boy." I growled. _

_"I was only playing Around." He shrugged. I glared at him._

_"Playing? You made him cry to death!" I yelled hard as fire Roared. He chuckled._

_"see? You're going week, look if you take him home-" I push him and started to burst Anger._

_"This is my island! My life! And if I say Richard would stay in my protection he will! No let him be!" I walked away as I felt the smile was still on Rufio face._

_"Well then I guess we'll see what happen next." I clench my hands and quietly walked away._

* * *

**like it hate it? Review please! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

_Three month been pass_

_ i was in a dark room... No doors no windows no way out.. There were blood walls dripping, and I was looking at my reflection... I saw darkness through my dead eyes... I look as i saw four pare of eyes. They were old and winkerly... _

_"Die child!" They were screaming "die" and I just stood there covering my ears as I sob._

_"Richard." As the darkness started to go away - I started to see the light.._

_"Richard!" I open my eyes as I see Peter holding on to me. I started to shiver as tears drips. "What happen?" He asked softly as I brase to his warm chest._

_"I was in the room- a- dark room and t-there were no doors and windows! There were blood all over the place- and there were two old people telling m-me to die!" I sob quietly as Peter started to comfort me. I stop as I look at my hands- there were blood every where- and here I am staring at my own bloody hands while my eyes was open as black whole. "P-Peter " he stop as he saw my hand in horror. "Richard. what happen?" I shrugged as I breath heavily and started to cry. He look at me worried as he went out to get water to wash my hands._

_peter pan point of view._

_I was sleeping until I heard crying coming from Richard, as I quickly got up I ran to him. "Richard." He still didn't woken up. "Richard!" His eyes open as I gently grab him into my comfort. "what happen?" I asked softy. He start to sob quietly as he told me about dark room, bloods every where, and people screaming him to die. I stop track to worried as I gently told him that very thing is going to be ok. "P-peter." I stop as I down as I saw his hands- they were bloody hands! I look at him with worried as horror came of confusing in that dream._

_"Richard. What happen?" He started to cry once again as I got up and went to get water to wash his Hands. "Told you Mate." I turn as I see pity on Rufio face. I glared at him._

_"what is it that you want Rufio." I muttered. Rufio stood and smirked. "Oh nothing telling you the fith time- take him home laddey." I look him. _

_"When did you care so much for him? And why would you since- "laddey" you made him cry." I growled. He look then smiled. "Peter.. I may not be the wealthy young boy here but I do have a heart. So take him home or that dream of his, is going to get worse." as he walked away I just stood there thinking should I or not.._

* * *

**Like it hate it? Review please! Favorite! Follow! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_Four months __past_

_ my dreams was getting worser.. Every dream I had is about my parents.. Some was my happy memories with my mom and my dad. The day even I was three my mom and I made brownies and it was a mess but I see a happy smile on my mother kind face. My father and I made a tree house in age four. It was small and it collapse. It was funny and I did enjoy those happy days... It made me feel I want to go home, run to my mother and father arms... my dream started to fade as I miss those face.. The dream turn dark. I saw the day I left with Peter, my mother and father brought a cake- a cake! It was not a forgotten it was a surprised birthday but then when they got to my room... They started cry.. Panic with frightng. I shook my head._

_"Mother! Father, I'm here!" They couldn't hear me.. So I scream harder and louder. "I'm right here! Look at me! Please!" I started to sob as my tears faded me away from my deep sleep. I open my eyes as Pan was still sleeping.. I didn't want to wake him up so I quietly walk out to find Felix... To tell the truth he was right... I wanted my parent and I didn't want to stay here anymore... I finally found him sleeping in his cold tent, I poked him to wake up. he woke up tiredly with a irritate look in his eye._

_"what do you want little boy." I could feel the irony through his voice. I look down and gave him a sad smile._

_"I'm Sorry... You were right... I miss my mom and dad." I fight the tears inside my body. Not trying to cry. he look as I could tell he didn't care. I felt years drip on my face. "I'm scared." I whispered. I felt him signing and gave me a soft look. His dark eyes was softer, and I like it.. It like he my big brother Now with that soft look._

_"Don't worry you'll get home to your mother and father" I felt his awkward comfort wrapped around me but I didn't care.. I needed someone. _

_Felix point of view._

_ "I'm scared." He whispered. I was annoyed but I couldn't let him feel bad. his eye was something different.. It turn blue sky blue and he was crying. I didn't know how to deal with little kids crying.. Maybe because I have been here for so long.. I need knew what was like to cry. _

_"Don't worry.. You'll get home to your mother and father." As I awkwardly hug him into comfort.. I never hug any one... But he I imbrase himself in my hug.. It was nice I guess.. He was so small and so young, make me want to act like a big brother here. Maybe He should stay... Just maybe... _


End file.
